Thou be my Beloved?
by Scarlet Moon
Summary: Is there more to life then this that Fate and Destiny gave? Usagi is now reflecting what she truely desires. Is there such thing as a second chance to love? And how far can one go, to achive her hearts desire. Lost loves will be found. And a new future is
1. Beginings

_**Thou be my Beloved?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any animation. I can't even draw past a stick person. But I do have a very BAD-R Bad Ass Dragon-Ra as a muse! And he is Mine! XD Behold my Godly Powers! XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologue: **

"Is this it for me?"

"Is there anything more at all to my life?"

"Have I not a choice to make of my own?"

"Why is Destiny so cruel?"

"Why do Fate bind me so?"

All these thoughts passes though a certain odango headed beauty. Staring up at the night skies. The moon was gracing her with it's ethereal beauty. And the stars were singing and dancing her, her own melody.

"I wish to be free. . . Oh Mother, my dear moon mother. Is this truly the life you have prepared for me?"

Settling into her bed, covering her head with her comforter. The moon princess dreams of empty dreams. Why bother? It's all planned out for her. She has not a choice in the matter. Gods, she did love what she have. But. There has to be more to this? Choice she can call her own and make. Thread her own Destiny.

Whispers in the wind blows gently as it caresses though her golden locks. "As you wish my darling daughter. So as you wished it, it shall be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry up odango atama! We're going to be late to meet up with Mamo-chan!" A certain pink haired girl screamed at the sleeping girl. Blinking slightly, usually she would wake up screaming and chasing after her?

"Fine then! I'll have Mamo-chan all to my self!" That ought to wake her up.

Yet, she did not stir from her sleep. Worried for a minute, she pulled the blanket off the girl.

"! Huh? What?"

There was no one under the blanket. Just the pillow making it look like she was in there.

"Hey! Where did she go! Oh I know!" The pink haired girl shrieked in anger. "She went on without me! Keeping Mamo-chan all to herself!"

Dashing out of the house in a flurry she ran for the said person's house, Azabu Apartment Complex.

Little did she know. The odango haired girl would not be there. And a very worried Mamo-chan would be there waiting.

XXXXX

Azabu Public Park

Sitting on sweet smelling grass the moon princess looked blankly at the lake before her.

By her side was her rival and friend. The senshi of mark, her sister-in-arms, Sailor Mars, and miko of Cherry Hill Temple, Rei.

"Ne? Usagi. Why did you call me way out here?" For once she did not bicker with her friend. From the looks of her, she could tell, that something was wrong. And that Usagi wanted to tell her, but didn't seem to know how to. "You can tell me anything, you do know that right?"

Without looking, the girl spoke in hushed tone. "Ne, Rei-chan. What if your not happy with the life given you. Would you still go though with it?" Suddenly tear filled eyes looked at the fiery miko. "Would you hate me if I said it does not make me happy? . . I mean. I do love Mamo-chan. I do. It's just. I've been thinking Rei-chan."

Rei raised her eyebrows, but held her tongue. If her friend trusted her enough to confide with her, then she would never let her think otherwise. She is after all, her princess, her life. "Go on, I'm listening Usagi-chan."

"You know how we were at first right? He always teased me. Made fun of me. Talk to me with such hurtful words. Always bringing me down. Even looking down at me. . . Then when we found out, about her past. We just clicked. . . Or did we? I wonder sometimes. If he's only with me because of the past? Or maybe, he thinks I'll be Serenity in the end. I can feel it Rei, deep inside. That he waits for the other me. Not me. . . Oh Rei-chan! Can't you see. I am her, and she is me! We are one in the same! If he can't love me as he love her. How can that be called true love!" Falling into her friends arms. Crying the misery she had been keeping in. "Usagi is Serenity. Serenity is me! He has to love both to love the whole!"

Shocked. She had never thought of it this way. And the hurt that Usagi must be feeling all this time. She hated herself just now. Remembering all the hurtful words she said to Usagi about not being like Serenity. They were one in the same. In due time. Usagi would grow up like Serenity. But she is still Usagi. "Gomen, oh gomen ne Usagi chan. I didn't know. If I had. I would have never pushed you this far! Forgive me. I love you just as you are. You will always be my princess. Klutz and all. It is your heart that matters most Usagi. And as you told me once, long ago. I'll return it to you. Follow your heart my princess. I will abide to what ever wish you desire. But I will only abide to it, so long as there is no danger or harm in it against you. Okay?"

Sparkling cerulean eyes gazes up at the fiery priestess. "Thank you Rei-can, you don't know how much better you just made me feel!" Hugging her friend tightly. "I love you my lovely Mars, thank you, thank you so much!"

Blushing crimson at the deep gratitude her princess was giving her, usually she would retort. But something in her heart. Grew warm, knowing she had pleased her princess immensely held more place in her heart then her hot tongue. "Anything for you princess. Now. Don't you have a date with Mamoru san? Now would be a good time to tell him how you really feel."

Blinking a few moments, then blushing. "Yes. But that chibi brat will be there. She can be a dear when she wants to be, but she is mostly hellish. I won't be able to get a normal conversation with Mamoru with her around. I think." Smiling. "Let's spend some time together you and I? It's been awhile since I spent any time with my senshis ne? There is so much I want to learn about you? Now that I have the time. I'm determined to know more about you Rei chan! And the rest of the girls!"

Oh gods, her face felt so hot and red. It wasn't that she didn't love her princess. But the raw emotions she brings with her is to much for the Lady of Mars to take. She was temperamental. Hot headed. She snapped at anything. And here, her princess wanted to spend time with her! Well, it wasn't that bad of a deal. They did spend less time with each other. And she wanted, no needed to know more about her princess. She is her future Queen. If she can learn as much now, it would be easier to understand and serve her Queen in the future. Whoa, wait a minute! Did she say Mamoru instead of Mamo-chan?

"A-as you wish princess"

The blonde girl glared at her. "Rei-chan!"

"Usagi! I meant Usagi! Sorry, a habit."

The blonde girl only giggled. "Your so silly. Come on! The day has just begun! There is so much catching up to do!" Grasping her senshi's arms and helping her up. "I know! Let's see the museum! You like that right?"

"But don't that bore you Usagi? We can go to the mall or something."

Shaking her head. "No no! We are going to the museum! How will I learn more about you if it's always me your trying to please? It's all about you today Rei-chan! Now come on! I heard there's an Egyptian exhibit today! I learned about it in class!"

"You actually paid attention in class?" Dumbfounded at the sheer shock of it all.

"That's so mean! I happen to like history you know. Well interesting ones anyways."

Rei looked at her princess. Smiling softly. "Sorry Usagi-chan. I'd love to go to the museum with you." Her princess was growing up before her eyes. And from this point on, she will not miss such an opportunity to spend time with her.

"Goodie! Let's go!" Grabbing her arm they took off.

Rei sweatdroped. Well, she was sorta growing up. But then, she liked Usagi better this way.

XXXXX

Mamoru's apartment

Inside, the former prince and his future daughter were wondering where Usagi could be. Kiddnapped? She was klutzy enough for that to happen. Pigging out and forgotten? Now that may be a more reliable reasoning.

"Mamo-chan? I bet she's just at the arcade pigging out and playing the Sailor Venus game!" Tugging on her future father's sleeve.

"Yeah, your right. Let's go then Chibi-Usa."

"Yeah!"

XXXXX

Deep within space and time

Sensing a presence the Guardian of Time prepares to launch her attack. "Halt! Who goes though here!"

A crystalline laughter rings in the empty space. "Ever diligent aren't we my dark angel."

"! My queen!" Bowing to the floor. "Forgive my transgression. I did not think you would come here."

"Oh?" Coming out of the shadows of time. A transparent beauty emerges. "And here I thought you'd love my company Sailor Pluto."

"O-of course My Queen!"

Chuckling, "Hmm, if you say so."

"My Queen, but what is your true agenda for being here? I did not think you could leave Heaven so easily."

"Ever to the point are we not? Most would offer tea and a chat, Puu."

Blushing deeply, "Forgive me, it has been so long, I forgotten my manner."

Laughing again, "Tis alright Puu. Really, you know I love joking with you, no need to be so uptight."

She could do nothing but blush. But she nodded her understandment.

"But, you are correct, I have come here with reason. That even the gods allowed."

"? Really My Queen? If it something I can help with. I shall do as you ordered."

"Tis for my darling daughter."

"The princess, your majesty?"

"Yes, she is unhappy, and she made a wish upon me. And therefore. I will abide to her wishes. I see no reason not to. She deserves the happiness just as everyone else. Even the gods gave permission. Especially a certain sun god of old wishes it as well."

"You don't mean."

"Exactly what is meant. Release him from his bindings Pluto. Not only is it my order. But the Elder Gods as well."

"Is will take some time, but it will be done My Queen. Anything else?"

"Yes."

"And that is?"

"Go and live a life my dear Pluto."

"But who will guard these gates? I cannot leave my post."

"Do not worry about it. I have already sent for a guardian to come and watch it for you for a long while. Now go. Go and be happy my dear Pluto. You to deserve happiness. I wish for it."

" . . As you wish. But I will leave as soon as this Guardian comes."

The queen smiled and hug her dear senshi. "Very well, it is understandable. I must go now. I'll leave everything in your capable hands."

Proud that her queen would trust her with such a task. Happy that her queen though of her happiness as well. "I will do everything in my power to complete my task My Queen."

In a sparkle of silver and golden lights, the beautiful queen of the dead kingdom fades out of view. All that is left is to wait for this said guardian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, been so long since I've been here.

Been even longer since I've updated Anything.

Hmm, I better re-read some of them old ones so I can remember just what I was aiming for.

But for the mean time, enjoy this!

If I get enough, I just might post the next one!

What will Usagi and Rei see at the Museum!

Will the scouts get their time with their princess!

What is this Plan the Queen and the Gods have in mind?

And most important of all! When will Usagi tell Mamoru how she truly feels!

All coming to you in the next Installment of Thou be my Beloved?

Episode: Meanings of a Tablet. And a Guardian comes.

Please REVIEW! Good or Bad!

edited


	2. Museum

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yugioh**

**Note: I did not mean to forget this story. It just happened.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Tablet of Memories**_

Usagi and Rei finally reached the museum. It wasn't as full at this time of day. Allowing the two to fully explore the vast large rooms that hold ancient Egyptian artifacts. Some they remember seeing from pictures in their history books. Others were from the t.v. commercials.

"Wow, Rei. Isn't amazing how these people made all these beautiful things with out the help of electricity. I mean, how do they even manage to cut huge rocks to make a pyramid? Even the doctors of their time were amazing. Doing amazing things with the things we don't even think important!" Usagi was up, close and personal to some of the artifacts, genuinely interested in learning.

Rei chuckled, she really did look like a bunny nosing into everything. "I don't know Usagi. I would like to know how their priestess were actually able to talk to the gods. I can only see things through the fire, I never heard anyone talking through it before."

"Hmm, Rei chan. I'm getting hungry. Wasn't there a place to eat in here?" On cue her stomach grumbled letting them know it was time to eat.

Rei sighed, but chuckled, same old Usagi. "I think so, Should be in the back I think."

"Oh! Rei-chan! Rei-chan! There's an open door here. Let's see what's in here first!" Usagi already stepped through the half cracked open door.

"Oiye! Usagi chan! I don't think we're allowed in there! Hey! Wait will you! If you get us in trouble Usagi . . I'll. ." She never did finished it because she was suddenly pulled in suddenly.

"Rei-chan Rei-chan! You won't believe what I saw!"

"What now Usagi chan. We really shouldn't be here."

"Well it was open, anyways. Look at this! Doesn't that kind of look like us? And is that. . Taru chan?" Usagi was pointing to the rock tablet hanging on the wall, incased in a glass.

Rei took a look at it. And sure enough. On the left hand side of the tablet was the Princess Serenity, with her odangos and long streaming hair. And what looked like herself as Princess Sailor Mars behind the princess. And behind her, or the person that is her, was a smaller sailor, holding a glaive in her hand. It was the Princess Sailor Saturn. But why would they be in this? This looked like it was made some 5,000 or so years ago. They can't possible be around at that time. Rubbing her head Rei looked closely. On top of the Princess was a crescent moon, atop Sailor Mars, would be the planet Mars, and on top of Sailor Saturn was the ringed planet, Saturn. It was definitely them all right. Can't get any clearer then that.

"I feel, like I should know this person." Usagi exclaimed as she stared to the king figure that faced her, well her in the picture. He had spiky hair, a short cape, and a kilt on. Hanging on his neck was an upside down pyramid with a strange eye mark on it. "Look Rei-chan, above his head. It's Earth right? And on top of that the sun. Who is he? What could this possibly mean? That's us. But why don't I remember anything about this?" Usagi reached out to touch it. And as soon as her hands reached for the cold slab tablet, a bright golden flash encompassed the two of them. "Kyaa!"

"Usagi chan!" Rei reached out to get her princess, but she two was swallowed by the bright light. "Kyaa!"

_Two girls falls from the azure blue skies._

_"Kyaaa! Rei-chan! We're falling! We're going to die!"_

_"Hang on Usagi-chan! Princess!"_

_Far below them a carpet of gold reached out as far as their eyes can see._

_"Rei-chan, I don't think were in Kansas anymore. Literally to."_

_"This is not the time to joke Usagi chan, but I agree with you."_

_"Rei-chan, are we going to die?"_

_"Don't say such a thing and jinx us, baka."_

_Sniffling. "I'm sorry."_

_"I'm sorry to princess. .Wait. I think we're slowing down."_

_Surely, they were slowing down gradually, till they were floating over a crowd._

_"Where are we Rei-chan."_

_"I don't know Usagi-chan, I don't know."_

_"Look! Rei-chan! It's me! I mean. . Princess Serenity. And Sailor Mars and Saturn to!"_

_Both looked before them. And before them, was the Moon princess and her senshi._

_Seemingly arguing at someone._

_"Ne, Rei-chan. That man, don't he look like the king in the picture."_

_Rei looked closer, nodding her head. "It sure does. I wonder if we're in a memory or something?"_

_"Memory? Of whose?"_

_"We're about to find out ne, now let's listen."_

_"Okay Rei-chan."_

_The blonde haired princess was hugging tightly to the king._

_"No! I refuse to return! I want to go with you! Please! Please let me be with you!"_

_The man seemed to be fighting whether to hold her tight, or push her away._

_"My princess, my shining light. Please, don't make this any hard for me. You can't be here. I don't want you to be here. I don't think I can bare it, if anything happened to you."_

_"Then what about me? Atemu please! We are One! I can't live without you! There is no me without you! I rather die then be without you! How can you not understand this feeling? Please, my King, my love. Don't send me away."_

_"But I must. For me, for our child. You must live. I beg you." The man was already crying in the princess arms. "I beg you. Live for me."_

_The princess could do nothing but cry. Her heart breaking at the sight of her crying King. A man who showed no emotion to no one but her. The man whose heart belongs to her, and her heart to him. "As . . as you wish. Oh my love. Why must this happen? Why us? I thought we would live a happy life together."_

_"The fates. .it has been decided."_

_"How cruel fate is."_

_"Indeed."_

_Ruby eyes stares into the Sapphire blue eyes. "Remember me always."_

_"Always, always my love."_

_"You will be in my heart always. Even though death."_

_The princess was in full tears now. "You will always have my heart my King. My everything. I swear this, upon the mystical silver crystal. We shall be together again. Against all odds, my love, we will be together again. I swear it."_

_"Then I shall wait for you my beautiful silver moon."_

_"I shall find you, my beautiful golden sun, my beautiful king. My one and only love."_

_The two shared a kiss under the golden shining sun._

_Soon the red eyed man, the King looked to the other girls behind his princess._

_"My twin, Neftari. My little sister, Neela. Take care of yourself, and my princess. I have, and will always love you. You are of my blood, my flesh, you are still the children of Egypt my sisters. Be proud of that. Never forget who you are. Never forget our Mother Egypt. Though we may not be together no more, I will always be with you in spirit."_

_The taller of the two ran into the man's arms. "Brother! Brother! I want to stay and fight! Let me fight with you!"_

_And the smaller one ran into his arms as well. "Big brother! Big brother! Let us fight with you! I'm sure we can win together! You don't have to die! You don't have to give up your life for this! You must live! Don't leave us!"_

_"Yes brother! Don't leave us! We need you! Stay with us! Please! There has simply have to be another way!"_

_"This is the only way my sisters. I do this not just for Egypt. But for you two as well. I want you, and my princess to live a peaceful life. I know it's not permanent. But it will buy time. Now please, take my love. And go."_

_"No! I won't leave you!"_

_"I won't leave without you big brother!"_

_"My love . . "_

_Two other senshi's appears in a brilliant light of navy blue and sea green._

_The king looked to the two new comers, nodding his head to them._

_"Dearest bird, with your wings, take my loves with you. Dearest siren, ease their hearts for me, with your songs."_

_The two senshi's bowed in respect of the king, talking as one._

_"As you wish King."_

_Tears of sadness and pain spills from the two watchers._

_"Rei-chan. Is this. Is this our real past?"_

_"I. I have a brother. I. . I let him die?"_

_"We've been lied to. How can Luna not tell me this?. I want to know the truth. The real truth!"_

_"So do I princess. So do I. How can Luna forget to tell me this? That I have a family. Taru chan. Taru chan is my little sister! "_

_A golden light flashes, and they find themselves falling to darkness._

Two pair of eyes wakes up in a room.

"Rei chan. . where are we?"

"I don't know." Trying to get up. To access the situation, and protect her princess.

"There is no need to rush. You are safe here, Princess Serenity. Princess Mars. . No. My princess Neftari. You are in a safe place."

Blue eyes open wide. "Who who are you? How do you know of us?" Usagi was scared, someone knew their secrets. Did they transform without knowing?

"Do anything funny or I'll." Rei glared at the blue eyed tanned woman.

The woman only chuckled. "As firey as ever princess." The woman bowed. "I am a servant to the Pharaoh, your brother, princess Neftari. I was Isis of the past. And I am Isis Ishtar of the present. Welcome back, princesses."

"Pharaoh? Are you talking about. . Atem? The man, the man from that painting?" Usagi asked.

Isis nodded, "Yes princess."

"My brother? Atem." Trying it for the first time felt very familiar to Rei, and with great pain. "Is he. . here? Tell me. Where is my brother now? Is he alive? Is he safe?"

Isis sighed. "I'm sorry princesses. My pharaoh is not with us. He is still sealed away. I am sorry."

"Sealed. . So. It is possible for him to come back?" Usagi sounded hopeful.

"Yes princess, it is possible."

"How can it be done? Can we do it?" Rei asked curiously.

"No princess. Only the gods can do that."

Both girls were down after hearing that.

"But." Isis looked to them both. "I believe. Change is coming. Are you prepared for it Princess Serenity? The future you once now, will be no longer. Are you willing to risk that?"

Rei looked to Usagi. Half hopeful, half afraid. She wanted to see her brother again. To feel, remember his presence. "Usagi chan. . I'll understand. . I mean. Crystal Tokyo is. . our dream."

Usagi shake her head. "No! Not it's not. That wasn't my dream. That was something forced on me because we happened to see it. If I hadn't know. If I didn't know. I wouldn't feel so trapped." Usagi looked to Isis, determination in her eyes. "I'm ready for what will come. I want to make my own future. Find my own happiness. Not have it given to me. I want. . I want a true, real love."

Isis nodded. "As you wish princess. All I ask is for you to wait."

Usagi nodded. "I will wait. I'll wait forever. I promised. . I made a promise."

Isis smiled. "Very well then, princess Serenity. But be warned princesses. When he returns. My pharaoh, your king. He will be different."

"What do you mean?" Rei didn't like the sound of that.

"Princess, your brother, he sacrificed for the future, by giving himself up as a container to seal the evils away. He is not evil, but he will be dark now. Will you still love him?"

Rei looked to Usagi, who stared back. Then they looked to Isis. "We will. We owe him so much. He deserves so much. We will love him unconditionally. We know it. I know it. And I'm sure. Taru chan will also." Usagi nodded agreeing with Rei.

"Well now. It's getting late. You two should head home now." Isis helped them both up to their feet.

"I think." Usagi frowned a bit. "We will go and see Taru chan first."

Rei nodded. "Can we come back here with her, Isis?"

"Of course princess. I am your service."

Rei blushed. "There is no need for formality. We are all equal here. I'm not a princess anymore."

Isis chuckled. "You will always be. But as you wish. Rei-san."

Usagi took Isis hands, "When we come. . will you tell us the truth? I want to know the truth. And I don't think I'll get it from Luna."

Isis nodded. "Of course princess, our tribe has kept the memories of the past with us for thousands of years for this day."

"Thank you Isis."

"You are welcome, princess Serenity."

"Usagi."

"Pardon?"

"Call me Usagi. Amongst friends, I'm just Usagi."

"Usagi-chan."

"Much better!" Usagi beamed. "Well, we better get going. See you soon Isis-san!"

**Dream of a firefly**

Just as the princess of the moon, and of Mars saw the memories of the past. So does a certain senshi of destruction and rebirth. Rolling in her bed, tears steaming her face. She woke up suddenly screaming and sweating.

"No big brother! Don't leave me!"

Looking around her room. Her dark room lighted by many colored lamps. Not by candles on golden braziers. Her bed is not the large golden canopy with fluttering white cotton dancing in the winds from her open balcony. And a large black panther was not at her feet waiting for her to awaken.

"A dream? But it felt so real. . Rei chan. . Mars. . my sister? Brother. . my brother was a king, no, a pharaoh. . A lover of my princess. . But. Then who is Endymion to her?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew! Finally finished!

Got the main parts out the way.

And now, Trouble in Paradise!

How will Mamoru react to this?

How can Atemu be freed?


End file.
